disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorilla My Dreams
"Gorilla My Dreams" is the fifty-ninth episode of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. It premiered on May 1, 1990, and is the forty-sixth episode of the second season. Synopsis The Rangers agree to rescue Kookoo the gorilla's pet kitten Boots, who was catnapped by Fat Cat. Fat Cat is holding Boots hostage, so that Kookoo will commit crimes for him. Plot One night the rescue rangers are awakened by the sound of someone crying. Upon investigation, they discover that the source of all the bawling is a gorilla named Kookoo. Kookoo has been working with a professor to prove that gorillas can be trained to rescue humans in danger. She is upset because her best friend, a kitten named Boots, has gone missing. While the rangers set out to find Boots, Dale stays behind with Kookoo, who has taken a liking to the red-nosed chipmunk. The rangers head to cat alley and immediately notice Mepps looking for food scraps to feed a kitten. With their curiosity piqued, the rangers follow Mepps to Fat Cat’s hideout where they find Boots tied and gagged. They rescue the kitten and flee. Fat Cat, realizing that the rangers will return Boots to Kookoo, heads straight to the gorilla’s residence with his gang. Unaware of all that has transpired, Kookoo and Dale are playing happily together. Dale accidentally falls into a ball of yarn at the exact moment that Fat Cat arrives at the scene. Thinking that the creature inside the moving ball of yarn is Boots, Fat Cat grabs it and forces Kookoo to follow him to a candy factory. Once there, Fat Cat reveals his true plan, to force Kookoo to steal diamonds from him. Seeing as she has no choice, Kookoo complies and makes tracks for the various jewelry stores. Meanwhile the rangers arrive at Kookoo’s home with Boots and are surprised to see both the gorilla and Dale missing. They go out looking for them and luckily end up in the jewelry store where Kookoo is in the middle of a jewelry heist. She explains the situation to the rescue rangers who help her escape from getting arrested by the police. The rangers then follow Kookoo to a candy factory where Fat Cat and his cronies are hiding. The rotund feline then orders Kookoo to steal Lady Clutchcoin’s hopelessly big diamond or else Dale will be dropped in a vat of boiling chocolate. Kookoo reluctantly agrees and heads out to commit the heist. The rest of the rangers however, launch an all-out attack on Fat Cat and his gang, pelting the villains with all kinds of different candy. They rescue Dale and go after Kookoo, hoping to stop her before she steals the diamond. The villains follow them as well. At Lady Clutchcoin’s residence, Kookoo starts climbing the building, a la King Kong, shortly before the police arrive at the scene with sirens blasting. Lady Clutchcoin, whose soiree is taking place in one of the higher floors of the building, peeks out of her window to see what the racket is all about. Unfortunately, her clumsiness and the very heavy diamond around her neck cause her to fall out of the window. As she hangs precariously on the window sill, Kookoo comes to her rescue. The gorilla picks her up and carries her to the roof. Everybody is happy that Lady Clutchcoin and her diamond are safe and that Kookoo proved that gorillas can be trained to rescue humans in trouble. Out of sheer desperation, Fat Cat tries to grab the giant diamond but Lady Clutchcoin instead uses it to knock Fat Cat and his gang off the terrace and into the dump on the street below. Cast *Tress MacNeille as Chip/Gadget/Boots/Lady Clutchcoin *Corey Burton as Dale/Zipper/Mole/Snout *Jim Cummings as Monterey Jack/Fat Cat/Wart/Stan/Blather/Elevator Operator *Peter Cullen as Officer Kirby/Officer Muldoon/Mepps *Pat Carroll as Kookoo/Citizen *Bernard Fox as Professor/Radio Voice/Jewelry Store Owner Trivia * This is Fat Cat's Final Appearance. * The title may be a pun on the saying "Girl of My Dreams". Gallery Gmd5.png Gmd42.png Gmd Fat Cat5.png Category:Television episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episodes